The Soldiers of Sammael
by thed4rksavior
Summary: Collaboration with Zorro105. The story of the twelve villians gathered from three different dimensions to fight for control of the universe... all of them. Crossover with oc's from Percy Jackson, The Mortal Instruments, and harry potter witha few guest star appearances of cannon cast
1. Tenebris Ortu, Percival, and Alabastor

Tenebris Ortu. He knew what he was and what most people thought of him. He was a warlock. An abomination. The child of a demon and a human cursed to walk the earth until the end of time. It was one of the many things that made his race so disgusting. They were inferilte as well. They couldn't ever have children which is just another thing the humans… and even other 'inhumans' pointed out to show that Warlocks were unnatural things and that killing them would be a mercy. His mother had tried this when she had found out what her son really was, after he had developed one of the "warlock marks'- a set of functioning large black wings, but thankfully… or maybe sadly… he had still been awake when she'd come in to try and smother him to death. He'd ran and never looked back.

Like most warlocks when he got to be older he dropped his real name and taken on a new one. It was sort of a warlock right of passage. The moment you accepted what you where and the powers you had. For Tenebris accepting this was a bit harder seeing as how his father was no run of the mill Ediolen but one of the nine dark princes. It was only after a brief chance encounter with another one like him, Magnus Bane son of Asmodeus, that he decided that his father did not get to choose who he was. He picked his name on a whim and if you ask him he'll still assure you that there is no deeper meaning in the name Tenebris Ortu, which translated into Darkness Rising. It had an ominous tone to it but he wasn't really an ominous person. In fact he was rather the opposite. A bright friendly and outgoing person who used his powers solely for frivolous purposes. It was hard to imagine him ever being serious a day in his life. But inside there was always something. Maybe it was a problem all Warlocks suffered. The evil of the demon blood trying to eat away at whatever good was in them, or maybe it was just for the unlucky few like him. Children of Lucifer or any of those others.

Now he stands there in this cold dark room with his only two friends. He is going to prove once and for all that he belongs in the Spiral Labyrinth. They've agreed to help him in a dangerous undertaking. He is going to summon Lucifer, his father. Summoning the crown prince of the Demons and the strongest living demon will prove once and for all that he is the strongest warlock. He'd used the blood from all four types of downworlder and some stolen Shadowhunter blood to draw the pentagram on the floor. He'd spent weeks putting all the necassary hexes and protective spells around the summoning area to contain the demon and help him control it. His freinds Alabastor, a werewolf, and Percival, head of the New york vampire clan, stood around him. They had donated some of the blood for the ritual and were now there solely for the purpose of moral support. He smiles as he begins wrapping up the chant. "O quam te conjuro daemonum. vocationem meam audiunt, et venite ad me unus Magna" He raises his voice and tips his head down. Then he slices open his palm and slams it on the ground as purple sparks shoot out from his cut and a dark light seems to pulse through the room. The lines of the pentagram glow a harsh red and the cabin they are doing this in shakes. For a second all that can be seen inside the pentagram is a roaring column of fire and then there is the load sound of wind rushing through the cabin. Everything not secured is thrown to the floor. The doors and windows of the cabin shatter and the three downworlders are tossed to the floor as a loud roar of laughter echoes through the cabin.

Tenebris gets to his feet and stares at the being inside the pentagram. He has huge raven black wings that appear to be just like his own but that is where the similarity ends. The demon in the pentagram is so massive he has to crouch in the large cabin. His eyes are a blood red and he is so so pale. The demon looks at Tenebris wiht a look of curiosity and feint surprise. "Who dares summon me?"

"I summoned you father," Tenebris says loudly and confidently. He looks into the prince's eyes.

The demon looks at him again. "Fath? OH! You're Lucifer's brat are you?" Tenebris frowns. Who was this if not Lucifer? Hadn't he specified he only wanted the strongest demon? Not one of his father's underlings? "You look confused boy so let me tell you you're mistake. You called for the strongest Demon. Not you're father. I am SAMMAEL! The bringer of death and destruction. And you have awoken me and shall pay the price," The demon roars. He snaps his fingers and the pentagram turns to steam. There is nothing to stop him from using his power. He smiles and laughs as a huge portal appears under the cabin sucking it and everything in it into the inbetween. The dark endless space between the dimensions


	2. Kalion Hunter

Kalion Hunter. An interesting boy. He's eighteen years old and already seen way to much of life. He's the son of Letum. You may know the greek form of this god better than the roman. Thanatos. God of death. Reaper of souls and all that jazz. But Kalion doesn't know that yet so it isn't important to the art of his story you are about to hear. Kalion's mother was very poor and very hardworking. Kalion was raised by a revolving door of babysitters until he came of an age that he could raise himself. He worked a few odd jobs here and there to pay for extra stuff like trips to the movies and such. Eventually he became a lifeguard at a pool and quickly fell in love with swimming. When Kalion was younger he was picked on constantly by the kids of school for being so poor but then he got older and stronger. He learned how to defend himself and fight pretty well. After he beat up a dozen of his classmates they stopped making fun of him… at least to his face.

He spent most of his time at a fight club. He had been invited to join and despite the danger and the fact that it was illegal he couldn't resist the kind of money it offered if he won. And he always won. He quickly moved up from the bare knuckles fighting he had started in and joined a more profitable side of the fight club. Medieval weapons. It was essentially the gladiator games in modern times. You could have at it at each other with swords and spears. He was a demon on the field. Feared and respected for his skill. As he grew up he grew to be a kind of cold boy. He was arrogant and loved to put strangers down. He was always starting fights to show off his skill. He had few friends but the few he did have loved him. He was a little teasing, he loved to pick on his friends, but he was loyal and was willing to do anything for a friend. A good person to have in your corner in any situation but the diplomatic kind. He was a wild thing. Always down for a party and always down for a little bit of alcohol. To him it was only a crime if you were caught and he was very rarely ever caught doing anything wrong. He was a bit of a flirt at parties but he never actually cared about any of the girls he met. It was just a fun game to take up a bit of his freetime and entertain him for a bit.

He had everything now at the age of 18. Good friends. Fun. Money. Skills. Intelligence. And good looks. He looked like a greek god with that perfect greek tan. He was tall and thin but also well muscled. There wasn't much there but what was there was all muscle. His hair was black as night and messy in an attractive way. He had a smile that seems to scream trouble and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. His eyes were such a dark brown that from a distance they seemed black. He was running as fast as he could blindly down the road when it happened. The fight had been busted by cops and all the fighters had fled into the night. He was running and something… no! Someone appeared in front of him. Tall and dark skinned the man stood towering over him with a look of intense disapproval. "Kalion Hunter. Do you even know what you are? You can not seriously plan to waste your life away like this?" The man asks.

Kalion frowns "I'm sorry do i know you? Cause if not i think you should watch your mouth and get out of my way," He growls.

The man's eye's narrow. "I am your father. Letum. God of death. So i think you are the one who needs to watch his mouth before I add your soul to my collection insolent boy," At kalion's look of disbelief the god actually growls. Then he spreads his dark wings for Kalion to see. He looks pointedly at kalion and points at his back. Kalion screams in pain as huge black wings rip out of his won shoulder blades. He looks at Letum in awe and fear… but mostly just confusion

"Wh? What are you?" He takes a shakey step back as an unfamilair feeling races through him. Fear. Uncertainty. He swallows hard. Maybe one of his drinks or something had been spiked at the match before the cops showed up and he was only know experiencing the effects? Letum stares at his son with distaste. Honestly why had he even bothered trying to speak with this useless mortal. He should just kill him now and be done with it. He is considering it when another presence is felt. Something big is coming. Something dark and evil and stronger than himself. His eyes go wide at the power of the creature ripping it's way through space and time. He melts into shadows and is gone leaving kalion alone with is confusion and new wings. But kalion isn't alone for long,


	3. Luke castellan

Luke Castellen sits in Elysium at a table chatting with his father. Now that he is dead Hermes comes to visit him at least once a week an usually even more than that. He finally knows why his dad couldn't speak to him when he was alive. And why instead of looking at him with live the few times Hermes saw him there was a deep sadness and pity. Luke had always assumed this look was because Hermes considered his son a disappointment. Now he knows that it was because he knew Luke's fate. He still doesn't love his mom exactly but now that he knows what she had been seeing over and over every day he felt bad for running away from her and being mean to her as a kid. nHe'd been scared. But he also hadn't thought at all about why she was like this. He had been so caught up in feeling mistreated and angry at himself he hadn't been able to think about any of this. Now he knew and it changed how he felt quite a bit. He had no reason to hate the gods.

He hated the FATES! For giving him such a raw deal and ruining his life by keeping his family from ever loving him just because of what he would be when he grew up. He wanted to rip them to shreds with the same fever he had wanted to tear down olympus brick by brick with. But he didn't show any of this to his father. He wanted to enjoy the time they had together now that they could have it. There is still a sadness in his father's eyes everytime hermes looks at Luke but he knows why it is there now. It's a sadness for all of the time lost to them in the upperworld because of that prophecy. The conversation comes to an end and Luke halts his inner musings to get up and hug his dad goodbye. He finally has almost everything he ever wanted. And yet somehow he is still never quite satisfied with how everything turned out.

His dad sends him a smile as he flies off to get back to his busy day and a slight ripple is felt in the air. Luke turns around and sitting in the chair his father previously had occupied was a tall pale man with pitch black wings. "Ah Luke Castellan. Seems like the fates have delt you a bad hand.I have a better offer for you,"

Luke frowned glaring at the man. "I've learned not to accept offers from wierd men promising revenge,"

The man laughs. "If you knew what I was you wouldn't call me a man. I know all about your thing with that pathetic old fool Kronos. The difference between my offer and his is you will still have free will. You can leave at any time. I don't need your body. Just your sword arm and your connection to the demigods,"

Luke looks at him. Not necassarily ready to jump in but curious. "Tell me who you are. And what you hope to accomplish,"

"I am Sammael. The first demon and the strongest of the fallen angels. And all i want," Dramatic pause, "Is to tear down the fates. All of them. Every single god of fate in all of their forms and in every universe. Because i don't like my fate and that is the only way to truly change it. To destroy it completely," He knows exactly what to say to catch Luke's ear. He doesn't even have to lie. He leaves out the bit of taking over all the dimensions and killing anyone with the power to oppose him but he figures Luke doesn't need to know all the little details.


	4. Ethan Nakumura

Ethan Nakumara is falling. He has been falling so long now he is convinced he is not actually falling. He doubts it really takes that long to fall from Olympus to Earth and if it did he would have starved to death now. Maybe he was floating in the inbetween because death had decided not to collect his soul. Or maybe this was part of his punishment and he just couldn't remember being judged. Either way his after life sucks so far. Falling for what feels like eternity with nothing to occupy himself other than his own thoughts. Suddenly he feels a ripple. The first new thing to happen since he started falling oh so long ago. He turns. A tall dark man squatting in midair like he is sitting in a chair. His one leg is draped casually over the other and he has a book in his hands he is reading while he falls. He is a pair of large pitch-black wings on his back and his eyes seem to be endless swirling voids of hate and disgust. Ethan looks him up and down wondering who this is and why he showed up now. "Who are you?"

The new guy shakes his head. "Wrong question. The correct question is where are we and how did i get here. We are falling through the abyss. It's an endless void between the worlds. And i am your only ticket out."

Ethan blinks. He's heard a lot but he's never heard of the Abyss. He thought olympus was just really high up. Not completely disconnected from earth. "Alright. I know how these things work. What would you want from me when you let me out?" He asks bluntly. He won't take any help until he knows the price tag attached to it. Nothing comes for free in this world or any other. This, at least, he has learned.

The man smiles. Well that made this a tad easier. "Oh nothing you don't want to do anyway. I'll let you out. I'll make you stronger. As long as you help me fight. I want to destroy the gods," Ethan looks at him curiously. Did he not know that that was not something he wanted anymore? All he wanted was for the Gods to be a bit more fair to their kids and each other. Not drag humanity into their own personal spats. Percy had promised to take care of that and he trusted him to do so.

"Oh I know what you're thinking. Why should you want to tear down the gods? Percy made them promise to change right? Well his effort was commendable the gods don't change," He snaps his fingers and a small tv appears in front of Ethan. It's like a window into the past. He watches Percy give up immortality in exchange for that one wish. Then he see's flashes of how quickly the gods broke their promise. A video of Calypso still stuck on her Island tending her flowers way after the promise. Kids way over the promised age limit walking into camp. An 18 year old being made fun of in the hermes cabin because her parent still hasn't claimed her even after the promise. He see's Jason making his promise to that one goddess… and then he see's Jason lying dead on a beach. He grits his teeth.

It was just the right things to show him. The two demigods gave him hope that things could and had gotten better. The rest of the scenes crushed that hope. 'You see? People have tried. But the gods can't be changed with words and empty promises. The god's only listen to those they fear. You need a show of force and someone to keep them in line and force them to uphold their promices,"

Ethan barks out a harsh laugh. "And you want to be that guiding hand?"

The man shakes his head. "No I do not. You can be their guiding hand. To do so you will need to deal with the one thing that always seem's to stop real change from happening. The Fates need to die. This is what I want. All i want from you. Kill the fates and then you can do whatever you want with the power I give you,'

Now this sounds to good to be true. 'Why do you want the fates dead? And if you can give me the power to beat them why can't you kill them all yourselves?"

"I want the fates to die because i don't like what they have planned for me. I want to change destiny. And destroying those that control it seems the only sure way to do this. As for why i can't do it myself, well that is complicated." He is still weak from that spell he cast a few thousand years back to weaken the barriers between worlds. He only awoke from the deep sleep he had been thrown in a few weeks ago. Maybe a month, but this is not information he feels like sharing. So he lies like the pro he is, "You know how it is with Immortals. All those ancient laws binding us and restricting us. I'm sure you've heard this all before."

Ethan thinks about this offer for a while. It seems alright. This… god? Titan? Primordial? Gets what he wants. And Ethan gets what he wants. He nods. "Alright. Take me out of here. I'll help you," The winged man smiles and takes ethan's hand. For a second the endless white seems to swirl and twist. He's in a twisting turning swirl of every color imaginable. And then they are gone.


End file.
